Dissociative Identity Disorder
by Gundam-Issac
Summary: Hiatus, well most likely be rewritten somewhere between a few months to a year or two.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is nice! I started working on this on the 22 of April, so that should give some clue to how long it takes me to do one of these things. 1 part lazy, 2 parts lack of time. Like the last chapter, I have no idea how well this will end up being.

I don't own anything, not even my soul. Not Naruto, not cheese, nothing.

Chapter two: Frilly Dresses and Huge Hats

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The man sneaked silently down the street, avoiding any eyes that might be looking for him. He jumped into a back alley, before exiting in a new form. The man, well actually now he was a she, went back to the hotel where he, er…she had gotten a room for the night. (for the record, it is a male, but for better understanding of the events, I'm using "she."

If anyone would try to recall her, they would say she looked plain. She was in her early twenties, had on a pink sweeter and jeans, and short hair. She was in fact, the kind of person you would see in a crowd, only to lose because of how unnoticeable she was.

Kohana had changed since she had last been here. Business's seemed better off, people smiles seemed brighter, and everyone seemed happier. And the fear of course, but that was the bunshin's fault.

_"Well it isn't like any of the bunshin's hurt them, though my chakra is a different story."_ The girl continued to walk down the street before coming to her hotel.

"Excuse me ma'am, but aren't you tired?" The girl turned around and looked at the old man who had spoken to her. "Cause you've been running through my mind all day!" The old man gave her a wink and she nearly face-faulted.

_"Good Agni, I have to run into him!" _The girl smiled faintly, her plan at having appearing in her early twenties to seem more natural and attract less attention hadn't only failed, but had attracted the completely wrong kind of attention. Her mind wheeling, she quickly made her reply. "You have five seconds to tell me who the hell you are before I punch you through a wall."

"You haven't heard of me? Why it is I! Jiraya! Master of toads, one of the three Sannin, lord of jutsu, king of kick ass, Sage of Shuriken, and ruler of romancing! "Wanna try me out?" The man made continuous eye brow gestures that frankly weirded out her too new levels. She was fortunately saved by a messenger running up to the old pervert.

"WHAT!" The man looked like he had suddenly had twenty years taken off his face, and he quickly zoomed away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where is she?" The other members of the council shrugged, some just grumbling. The news that Naruto had infiltrated the Hokage tower and tried to sneak in some paperwork was troublesome. But what was worse, was that the Hokage hadn't even shown up yet, and it had been thirty minutes! They was a creek as the door opened a few minutes later, and Tsunade came in followed by several ninjas.

"Spill the beans Tsunade! How did the brat get in here! You were helping him weren't you!" Almost every member was yelling the next second, the only ones not saying anything were Tsunade's entourage, and Hiashi.

"Let her speak fellow councilmen." Hiashi's words cut threw the yelling like a katana through a block of warm cheese. "You are all asking the wrong questions anyway." Tsunade frowned at this remark. "Yes Hokage, I figured it out too. But I thought you would get the man I needed, and it seems you have." Hiashi gestured toward one of the ninjas guarding her, a smaller man who looked to be in his seventies.

"I'll cut strait to the point, just as you suggested Hyuga-san." Tsunade sat down. "As of one hour and thirty seven minutes ago, Naruto Uzumaki attempted to turn in some paperwork about citizenship. But the problem lies not in this; it was probably just some other person who he carried the form for. The big problem is that he asked for a _return to service_ _form_. Don't you get it? He staged this very well."

The council looked at her like she was insane, and several went as far as to say this out load. "But Hokage, once a man is declared a _missing nin_, he can't return to service until he is rehabilitated, so why is he risking his life to turn in a useless form?"

"He isn't a _missing nin._" The sentence hung in the room like bad drapes. Hiashi looked completely pissed off, and continued. "Something happened with the original forms, so therefore, when we announced he was risen from _B _to _A_ it meant nothing because he wasn't _B _at all, was he?"

"You say it as if it was my fault Hiashi. I brought the man in charge of ranks," she gestured to the old ninja, "And he says he did receive the forms to upgrade, but never the initial form for him to become a missing nin in the first place, which he assumed just meant that someone was just using fake signatures to get their dirty work done. He did report it, but apparently it never got to us."

"You did it didn't you!" The representative of the merchant guild spoke up. "You have some ninja attack out messenger, and stop him from reaching his goal!" Shouts from the other council members soon overtook the room, with Hiashi staring down Tsunade like she was a convicted criminal.

"I have looked into the matter, and you wouldn't believe that I found. The messenger in question had a birthday the night he was given the letter, so he stopped to get some drinks. He was in a hospital with almost no memory for a week after a bar fight with Shibi Aburame. I have copies of the medical forms here.'' She handed out the forms, causing several embarrassed council members to sit down.

"But I think that we are missing the question Hokage, should we let the fox brat back into the village, being as apparently he never left?" Hiashi once again broke the silence, his tone icy cold.

"Personally, I think he disserves a chance to at least defend himself. We've had ninja's that have been gone longer with less explanation that were accepted back in." Tsunade said calmly, sitting down. "And secondly, he isn't named fox brat, so use his name."

"We can call him all we want! He is a menace! The files for all of his pranks have a whole filing cabinet to them!" The merchant representative rose his voice as he spoke. "I said it when he was born, I'll say it now, he should be killed!"

"Shut up Edward." Hiashi once again intervened. "Think about it, why were almost ready to have him be a _S_ class missing ninja, power like that isn't all that common. He can be used as our weapon, with that much power he could carry out _B _or _A _missions on his own, risking only one ninja instead of a team of Chunin or Junín. But, if all else fails…" He shrugged, and looked over at Tsunade. "So how about it then, all in favor of letting him explain himself?" A group of council members, as well as Hiashi and Tsunade raised their hands. "Opposed?" Edward and several other members raised their hands. "That puts it at thirteen plus the Hokage, against seven without."

"Well that settles it, the papers say we can contact hi…" Jiraya burst into the room, causing all people in the room to jump and reach for weapons. "We have trouble Tsunade!" Jiraya quickly stepped forward and placed his hands on the table.

"What the hell is it Jiraya! We were discussing something!" Tsunade growled, sitting back down with the rest of the council.

"One of my best informants just reported that Orochimaru has switched bodies again as of about four months ago, and that is isn't Sauske."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

4 months ago…

Orochimaru sat at his desk in the village of sound. He disliked being in the village himself, too obvious for possibly attackers. But it wouldn't run itself, so he took a month out of every year off of training and hiding to check up and make sure everything was ok.

So for the reason, he sat in his office calmly reading a report. Suddenly, he looked up. After carefully examining every possible hiding place, he shrugged his sense of impending doom off as just annoyance at the wasted training time. He went back to his desk and sat down.

There was a crash and suddenly Orochimaru found himself being hurtled by his hair toward a wall. He repositioned his body, only to find at the last minute a sharp pain in his face as some object was rammed into it at high speeds. Thrown off kilter, he smashed into the wall, leaving a crack as he fell onto the ground.

He quickly got up, hissing as he rose on quacking knees. "Mah fash, yoh bashtard, vat dad yoh dah toh mah fash! He screamed trough his disfigured month at the empty room. His danger senses rose up again, and out of the blue two invisible arms grabbed his fingers, put a foot into his back, and pulled back. A deafening crack was heard as almost every bone in his arms was broken at once, before he was once again tossed into a wall.

Orochimaru's tongue lashed out, his sword shooting toward the place he had just been attacked from. But in mid air his tongue was grabbed, and twisted into several knots before being pulled on, sending him feet first into another wall.

His danger senses quieted down suddenly, as the door burst open to reveal several worried Junín and Kabuto. "Oh my god, Master!" Kabuto ran forward and started applying medical jutsu to the bleeding barely recognizable mass of flesh that was Orochimaru. "All of you that know some medical jutsu help out! And one of you get subject 45g from the dungeon, we don't have enough time to get Sauske!" Kabuto's orders were followed immediately, as several medic nins ran into the room to help elongate the time they could take to get him a new body.

Orochimaru grunted before stuttering, " he will pay, he will pay…" and he continued until "45g" was brought in, and soon the condition of his old body wasn't a problem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do we have any idea who the hell that person was?" Tsunade said in her normal calm voice, but inside, she was scared. Nothing that powerful should exist in this world. The Kyubi at least was huge as well as powerful, so you could see it coming. But invisibility, that was different. Judging from the descriptions used by Jiraya's source, the attacker had hands, and possibly feet, like a normal human. But even thinking of a human who could beat a kage down without even letting them get a hit in, or being seen, that was just horrible.

"I believe that we know of someone else of similar power Hokage." The council looked over to Hiashi as he spoke. He looked slightly paler then usual, and beads of sweet were starting to form on his brow. "I believe he was called Srick, the fo, Naruto's teacher. He was able to defeat Kisame with no effort, so maybe he is also behind the attack on Orochimaru. Just another reason we should consider his re-acceptance."

"What is going on with Naruto?" Jiraya had gone from serious to puzzled, and was looking at Hiashi with a rather startled face. "And what do you mean by re-acceptance, is he here somewhere?"

Tsunade quickly summed up all they had talked about previously, and Jiraya smiled. "I knew the little brat wouldn't betray us, did he say how to contact him?"

"Yes, he listed instructions on this sheet of paper, but you are not going to like them." She handed him the sheet, and after reading it over he started reading. "To show that you are in fact accepting my proposal, I would like two things to happen. The first, someone must decorate the Hokage monument with paint, like what I used to do. The second piece is that either Jiraya wears a frilly pink dress for a day, and goes around in it, or Tsunade goes around wearing the big Hokage hat. Once I have seen two of those things, I will present myself to Tsunade within 24 hours." Jiraya stopped reading, and sniffed the paper. "No, don't smell any drugs, I think he might be serious.

"This kid has got to be high on something, are you seriously going to accept his demands?" Edward stood up. "I can't take this, I'm going now. Several council members left with him.

"Well then Jiraya, what do you say to getting to that monument?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was fun.

Sorry for several bits of confusion that have showed up, but I think they will all be solved later.

I hope.

Review please, it lets me know that someone has actually read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is nice! I started working on this on the 22 of April, so that should give some clue to how long it takes me to do one of these things. 1 part lazy, 2 parts lack of time. Like the last chapter, I have no idea how well this will end up being.

I don't own anything, not even my soul. Not Naruto, not cheese, nothing.

Chapter two: Frilly Dresses and Huge Hates

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The man sneaked silently down the street, avoiding any eyes that might be looking for him. He jumped into a back alley, before exiting in a new form. The man, well actually now he was a she, went back to the hotel where he, er…she had gotten a room for the night. (for the record, it is a male, but for better understanding of the events, I'm using "she."

If anyone would try to recall her, they would say she looked plain. She was in her early twenties, had on a pink sweeter and jeans, and short hair. She was in fact, the kind of person you would see in a crowd, only to lose because of how unnoticeable she was.

Kohana had changed since she had last been here. Business's seemed better off, people smiles seemed brighter, and everyone seemed happier. And the fear of course, but that was the bunshin's fault.

_"Well it isn't like any of the bunshin's hurt them, though my chakra is a different story."_ The girl continued to walk down the street before coming to her hotel.

"Excuse me ma'am, but aren't you tired?" The girl turned around and looked at the old man who had spoken to her. "Cause you've been running through my mind all day!" The old man gave her a wink and she nearly face-faulted.

_"Good Agni, I have to run into him!" _The girl smiled faintly, her plan at having appearing in her early twenties to seem more natural and attract less attention hadn't only failed, but had attracted the completely wrong kind of attention. Her mind wheeling, she quickly made her reply. "You have five seconds to tell me who the hell you are before I punch you through a wall."

"You haven't heard of me? Why it is I! Jiraya! Master of toads, one of the three Sannin, lord of jutsu, king of kick ass, Sage of Shuriken, and ruler of romancing! "Wanna try me out?" The man made continuous eye brow gestures that frankly weirded out her too new levels. She was fortunately saved by a messenger running up to the old pervert.

"WHAT!" The man looked like he had suddenly had twenty years taken off his face, and he quickly zoomed away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where is she?" The other members of the council shrugged, some just grumbling. The news that Naruto had infiltrated the Hokage tower and tried to sneak in some paperwork was troublesome. But what was worse, was that the Hokage hadn't even shown up yet, and it had been thirty minutes! They was a creek as the door opened a few minuts later, and Tsunade came in followed by several ninjas.

"Spill the beans Tsunade! How did the brat get in here! You were helping him weren't you!" Almost every member was yelling the next second, the only ones not saying anything were Tsunade's entourage, and Hiashi.

"Let her speak fellow councilmen." Hiashi's words cut threw the yelling like a katana through a block of warm cheese. "You are all asking the wrong questions anyway." Tsunade frowned at this remark. "Yes Hokage, I figured it out too. But I thought you would get the man I needed, and it seems you have." Hiashi gestured toward one of the ninjas guarding her, a smaller man who looked to be in his seventies.

"I'll cut strait to the point, just as you suggested Hyuga-san." Tsunade sat down. "As of one hour and thirty seven minutes ago, Naruto Uzumaki attempted to turn in some paperwork about citizenship. But the problem lies not in this; it was probably just some other person who he carried the form for. The big problem is that he asked for a _return to service_ _form_. Don't you get it? He staged this very well."

The council looked at her like she was insane, and several went as far as to say this out load. "But Hokage, once a man is declared a _missing nin_, he can't return to service until he is rehabilitated, so why is he risking his life to turn in a useless form?"

"He isn't a _missing nin._" The sentence hung in the room like bad drapes. Hiashi looked completely pissed off, and continued. "Something happened with the original forms, so therefore, when we announced he was risen from _B _to _A_ it meant nothing because he wasn't _B _at all, was he?"

"You say it as if it was my fault Hiashi. I brought the man in charge of ranks," she gestured to the old ninja, "And he says he did receive the forms to upgrade, but never the initial form for him to become a missing nin in the first place, which he assumed just meant that someone was just using fake signatures to get their dirty work done. He did report it, but apparently it never got to us."

"You did it didn't you!" The representative of the merchant guild spoke up. "You have some ninja attack out messenger, and stop him from reaching his goal!" Shouts from the other council members soon overtook the room, with Hiashi staring down Tsunade like she was a convicted criminal.

"I have looked into the matter, and you wouldn't believe that I found. The messenger in question had a birthday the night he was given the letter, so he stopped to get some drinks. He was in a hospital with almost no memory for a week after a bar fight with Shibi Aburame. I have copies of the medical forms here.'' She handed out the forms, causing several embarrassed council members to sit down.

"But I think that we are missing the question Hokage, should we let the fox brat back into the village, being as apparently he never left?" Hiashi once again broke the silence, his tone icy cold.

"Personally, I think he disserves a chance to at least defend himself. We've had ninja's that have been gone longer with less explanation that were accepted back in." Tsunade said calmly, sitting down. "And secondly, he isn't named fox brat, so use his name."

"We can call him all we want! He is a menace! The files for all of his pranks have a whole filing cabinet to them!" The merchant representative rose his voice as he spoke. "I said it when he was born, I'll say it now, he should be killed!"

"Shut up Edward." Hiashi once again intervened. "Think about it, why were almost ready to have him be a _S_ class missing ninja, power like that isn't all that common. He can be used as our weapon, with that much power he could carry out _B _or _A _missions on his own, risking only one ninja instead of a team of Chunin or Junín. But, if all else fails…" He shrugged, and looked over at Tsunade. "So how about it then, all in favor of letting him explain himself?" A group of council members, as well as Hiashi and Tsunade raised their hands. "Opposed?" Edward and several other members raised their hands. "That puts it at thirteen plus the Hokage, against seven without."

"Well that settles it, the papers say we can contact hi…" Jiraya burst into the room, causing all people in the room to jump and reach for weapons. "We have trouble Tsunade!" Jiraya quickly stepped forward and placed his hands on the table.

"What the hell is it Jiraya! We were discussing something!" Tsunade growled, sitting back down with the rest of the council.

"One of my best informants just reported that Orochimaru has switched bodies again as of about four months ago, and that is isn't Sauske."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

4 months ago…

Orochimaru sat at his desk in the village of sound. He disliked being in the village himself, too obvious for possibly attackers. But a village didn't run itself, so he took a month out of every year off of training and hiding to check up and make sure everything was ok.

So for the reason, he sat in his office calmly reading a report. Suddenly, he looked up. After carefully examining every possible hiding place, he shrugged his sense of impending doom off as just annoyance at the wasted training time. He went back to his desk and sat down.

There was a crash and suddenly Orochimaru found himself being hurtled by his hair toward a wall. He repositioned his body, only to find at the last minute a sharp pain in his face as some object was rammed into it at high speeds. Thrown off kilter, he smashed into the wall, leaving a crack as he fell onto the ground.

He quickly got up, hissing as he rose on quacking knees. "Mah fash, yoh bashtard, vat dad yoh dah toh mah fash! He screamed trough his disfigured month at the empty room. His danger senses rose up again, and out of the blue two invisible arms grabbed his fingers, put a foot into his back, and pulled back. A deafening crack was heard as almost every bone in his arms was broken at once, before he was once again tossed into a wall.

Orochimaru's tongue lashed out, his sword shooting toward the place he had just been attacked from. But in mid air his tongue was grabbed, and twisted into several knots before being pulled on, sending him feet first into another wall.

His danger senses quieted down suddenly, as the door burst open to reveal several worried Junín and Kabuto. "Oh my god, Master!" Kabuto ran forward and started applying medical jutsu to the bleeding barely recognizable mass of flesh that was Orochimaru. "All of you that know some medical jutsu help out! And one of you get subject 45g from the dungeon, we don't have enough time to get Sauske!" Kabuto's orders were followed immediately, as several medic nins ran into the room to help elongate the time they could take to get him a new body.

Orochimaru grunted before stuttering, " he will pay, he will pay…" and he continued until 45g was brought in, and soon the condition of his old body wasn't a problem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do we have any idea who the hell that person was?" Tsunade said in her normal calm voice, but inside, she was scared. Nothing that powerful should exist in this world. The Kyubi at least was huge as well as powerful, so you could see it coming. But invisibility, that was different. Judging from the descriptions used by Jiraya's source, the attacker had hands, and possibly feet, like a normal human. But even thinking of a human who could beat a kage down without even letting them get a hit in, or being seen, that was just horrible.

"I believe that we know of someone else of similar power Hokage." The council looked over to Hiashi as he spoke. He looked slightly paler then usual, and beads of sweet were starting to form on his brow. "I believe he was called Srick, the fo, Naruto's teacher. He was able to defeat Kisame with no effort, so maybe he is also behind the attack on Orochimaru. Just another reason we should consider his re-acceptance."

"What is going on with Naruto?" Jiraya had gone from serious to puzzled, and was looking at Hiashi with a rather startled face. "And what do you mean by re-acceptance, is he here somewhere?"

Tsunade quickly summed up all they had talked about previously, and Jiraya smiled. "I knew the little brat wouldn't betray us, did he say how to contact him?"

"Yes, he listed instructions on this sheet of paper, but you are not going to like them." She handed him the sheet, and after reading it over he started reading. "To show that you are in fact accepting my proposal, I would like two things to happen. The first, someone must decorate the Hokage monument with paint, like what I used to do. The second piece is that either Jiraya wears a frilly pink dress for a day, and goes around in it, or Tsunade goes around wearing the big Hokage hat. Once I have seen two of those things, I will present myself to Tsunade within 24 hours." Jiraya stopped reading, and sniffed the paper. "No, don't smell any drugs, I think he might be serious.

"This kid has got to be high on something, are you seriously going to accept his demands?" Edward stood up. "I can't take this, I'm going now. Several council members left with him.

"Well them Jiraya, what do you say to getting to that monument?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was fun.

Sorry for several bits of confusion that have showed up, but I think they will all be solved later.

I hope.

Review please, it lets me know that someone has actually read this.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome! For those few(at east 2-3) of you that are reading, your confusion will be rewarded! For in this chapter the plot actually starts to make sense! I hope…

I own nothing except ideas.

PS: I think the Hokage hat is one of the silliest ever.

Chapter 3: Reason

It had been a quick decision. While it was annoying as hell, (Tsunade had said if she had to wear it again she would kill someone), her wearing the hat was decided on as being the best option. But then there arose problem 2.

"Umm, Tsunade, who is going to, what was the word he used, _decorate_ the monument?" Jiraya asked as Tsunade looked through her official mess, I mean closet, to find the hat.

"Does it matter? We just need to make sure it is done, preferably at night sometime. In his file didn't it say something about Naruto having taken on a group of younger ninja's as his little gang?"

"I guess I'll go track them down." Jiraya said, before poofing away.

-0-0-0-0-

Asuma woke up and hopped out of bed, he loved mornings. He got dressed and went to grab a quick bite to eat and a new packet of cigarettes before he met with his group, though stopped halfway to the door, and checked on his nephew in the next room. As he started to open Kohanamaru's door, he saw a little piece of paper, that read "Dear Uncle, I was pulled away on a mission last night, and am sleeping in. don't enter." Asuma looked at it blankly, and absent mindedly reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

He peeked in, and after checking that in fact he was all right, he went off. He closed the door of his apartment and looked up, and stared.

He kept looking, reaching for his cigarettes again, even through he had none. _"Someone is going to die."_ He thought, as he ran to the Hokage office. _No one insults my dad like that!"_

Back in his apartment, Kohanamaru sneezed in his sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Tsunade was annoyed, again. It seemed to be happening a lot. She had made a point since becoming Hokage to never wear the stupid hat. It was too big, it was too heavy, and it was like a wedding dress, huge, unnecessary. That was the other reason why people don't ever wear their wedding dresses after the wedding, not just bad luck. They suck to be in, and you hit things with the sides.

As she looked up to the sky for a sign from heaven, she noticed some tiny writing on the brim. Careful not to attract attention from the others in the room, she concentrated on it.

"_Well I'll be damned…"_ One Hokage, she didn't know which, had had an entire book transcribed onto the brim of the hat in tiny writing. Quickly moving her eyes to the end, she saw an address, _"probably for when you finish this book and need a new one." _

_"Oh well, now just to wait for Naruto to show his orange self."_

-0-0-0-0-

As a completely coincidently event to that last statement, Naruto had in fact henged his disguise a orange outfit before going off to the Hokage tower.

He hadn't expected them to actually do that to the monument, though he expected they just put some genin on it. He calmly trotted toward the tower, smiling as he went.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hokage-sama, how did the meeting go?" Tsunade was snapped out of her reading by some random Chunin body guard.

"It went well, thank you." She said quickly, she was at the climax of the book, and wanted to get into her office to finish. All thoughts of Naruto, attacks on the village by henged dead people, and graffiti had gone from her mind.

She quietly stepped into her office, and sat down, getting back to her reading. She did this for a few minutes, before a polite cough interrupted her. She looked up to see a women sitting in a chair looking at her.

"Whoever you are I'm busy now. Shoo." Tsunade looked up again, not expecting the person to actually answer.

"Wow Baa-chan, you must really like that hat. I thought you hated it myself." Tsunade stopped reading.

"Naruto?" She looked strait at her guest, and frowned. "Since when did you become a girl?"

"Well I figured that people would be looking for a man more than a girl, so I just henged into one." Tsunade nodded, had he not called her Baa-chan, she would never have thought that she was Naruto.

"Well can you switch back now?" Naruto shrugged and made a hand sign.

In a poof, a completely different person sat in front of her, and it didn't look like Naruto, most obviously the hair. Instead of the bright yellow, his hair was now a yellowish orange, with different parts being slightly different shades. He wore a orange jacket over a blue t-shirt, short kakis and the generic ninja sandals.

Tsunade, being a ninja, didn't like this. She was about to ask for more proof that he was Naruto when she got it in two things. The first was the necklace. Her necklace, the cursed necklace she had given him, was still around his neck. She had, for a few months blamed his disappearance on her giving him the necklace, and seeing him with it alive almost brought her to tears. The second give was his smile, which did in fact bring her to tears.

After all this time, after disappearing, after three years he still and the same foxy grin as always.

"Well Naruto, you have some explaining to do. Where were you? What did you do and why the hell did you think ballet was more important than your home?"

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." Naruto reclined in the chair, and seemed to be thinking. "So it all started when I was getting my ass kicked by Sauske…

-0-0-0-0-

_At the valley of the end(For the record, starting on what my trans counts as page 10 of chap 227)_

"Do you know Naruto… That if both you and your opponent are first class ninjas, you can only read inside each other's when your fists meet." Sauske stood, smirking evilly as his curse marks spread throughout his body. "There is no need for words. You're naïve aren't you, Naruto?"

Giving Naruto no time to think of a comeback, Sauske's hands blurred, and he quickly shot several fireballs at Naruto. Naruto dodged, but just when he was out of the fireball's range, Sauske appeared next to him and slammed him foot into Naruto's head.

All of Naruto's joints seemed to die down, while Sauske just seemed to get faster. And so, Naruto's mind wandered as he continuously got hit by his friend. He thought of their friendship, their days at the academy, but he was suddenly pulled out of his flashbacks by being lifted and held several feet above the water.

He saw Sauske's hand, glowing with the chidori's energy, going back as to stab him, and he saw it starting to move forward. But just as his mind was going to give up, he was somewhere else.

Naruto fell unto the cold, wet ground. He got up, rubbing his sore but, and looked around.

"**Kid, can't you scratch you ass somewhere else?"** Naruto looked up, and immediately saw the huge nine tailed fox creature of legend, the Kyubi himself, behind his huge cage or mental will and charka. "**If you haven't noticed, we have a problem."**

"Shut up Kyubi." Naruto stood up strait and looked at him. "What is the point of you belittling me if I'm going to die."

"**Kid, if you die, I die. And we all know how important I am. And if I didn't die, I'd either be free to wreck havoc on your favorite home town, or by rite of cast would go to Sauske's belly.** **I don't like either."** The Kyubi's form shifted, until he was merely twice Naruto's size instead of several stories. **"Have you ever heard of dissociative identity disorder?" **seeing Naruto's blank face, the Kyubi continued. "**Having multiple personalities, idiot."**

"Oh that!" This was an area Naruto knew. Having few friends to play with, and no parents to tell him not to, Naruto watched a lot of TV. "Well isn't that what we have? I mean I'm personality one, and you're personality two!" suddenly, Naruto remembered what usually happened to people with different personalities. "Wait, are you going to suppress my mind into nothingness and take over? Cause if that is the case several seconds before I die is a bad time."

"**Dumbass, we aren't multiple personalities, we are multiple people. You are the only personality you have, I just happen to live here. But that problem can be fixed."** The Kyubi smiled, and Naruto shuddered. The Kyubi's face reminded him of that one lawyer that sued him for being a public hazard.

"**I know a jutsu that will allow you to mix your mind with mine. The are many benefits, you get more charka, you get stronger, I can talk to you without pulling you here, and that's not all! If you act now, I can also make sure Sauske doesn't kill you!"**

Naruto eyed him deeply. "What's in it for you?" The fox just grinned more.

"**I know you won't let me for free, so I'll just ask for a few days, like maybe, four times a month."** Once again seeing Naruto's blank expression, the Kyubi continued. "**I mean that I get control of the body once in a while. I promise not to kill anyone unless if they attack me, and I won't put any lasting damage on you or your friends.**"

Naruto sat in deep thought. While on one hand, letting Sauske have the Kyubi would be a bad thing, and it being released was worse. But was giving the Kyubi his body for even a day a good alternative? "Three days a month, or I leave us to die."

"**Deal kid. Just do the following seals and pull off that seal there. I'll start my part over here." **The Kyubi's hands morphed into that of a human, which started doing seals. Naruto quickly copied them, and pulled the seal off.

"**Kid, you're lucky I'm not an evil asshole." **The area started to shake, and the walls seemed to be changing. "**had I lied about that jutsu, I could've just killed you. Either way, you better go, life in danger and all that. If you get in too deep I'll come and save you."** Naruto suddenly found himself back in his body, and Sauske still attacking him.

"It's too late now!! Naruto!" Sauske slammed him chidori'd hand into Naruto's chest, but about an inch away, his hand shoot outward and redirected the attack from his heart, instead impaling his right lung. "You prevented me from hitting you heart at the last second…But that was pointless. I've impaled your right lung."

"_**I think we noticed dumbass." **_The Kyubi mentally added, and Naruto barely kept his smile under check. Sauske moved his hand to the limb boys thought, and started to squeeze.

_**"NOW!**_" Naruto's hand zoomed forward and grabbed Sauske's, almost breaking this bone. _**"Now let's see how much we can scare him, pump me some charka.**_" A quick genjutsu later, Sauske was facing Naruto, and an illusion of the Kyubi's original form. Then, just to add flare, all of Naruto's injuries healed themselves. "_Thanks big guy." _

"Sauske! You won't go to Orochimaru! Even if I break the bones in your arms and legs, I will stop you!" And so the fight went on. But even with the boost, once Sauske unlocked the final level of the Sharingan, the fight became one sided.

"_Kyubi! I thought you said I'd be stronger, more charka, and all that shit!"_

_**"You have to give it time, and watch out." **_Before Naruto could react, Sauske's foot had sent him flying backward into the water. "_Can't fight anymore, shit…"_

_"__**If you say so idiot. Let's have fun."**_ Naruto slowly fell into unconsciousness, and the Kyubi came out, his red charka responding to its master by surrounding Naruto's body. "_**Not as good as my old body, but the charka should make it less annoying.**_"And so, once again, they fought. _**'Let's see if I can still do that charka limb thing…"**_ His charka burst outward in the shape of a hand and punched Sauske in the head. "_**Yep**_."

And so it continued, the Kyubi having the upper hand. That is, until Sauske pulled out his new super move. "I'm not hurt…Naruto." His skin and hair started to change colors. "You were special, but, I am more special than you."

_**"That snake basted, how'd he inject demon DNA into a human?"**_ The kyubi's mind was racing, what the hell to do now? "**Special, is that what it is…"**

The battle grew weird then, and by growing weird we mean Sauske growing two new wing like arms. But as both boys charged each other, about to test the new rasengan and chidori against each other again, the Kyubi remembered something.

-Flashback-

"…**and I won't put any lasting damage on you or your friends.**"

-Flashback end-

"_**Ah hell, Naruto still thinks this guy is a friend, and by the rules of that damn jutsu, I have to keep up my bargain." **_The Kyubi adjusted his aim so that it would hit Sauske's headband instead of his face, and let himself get hurt.

"_**Better play dead, otherwise we'll have to continue the fight, which would end up with the emo chicken shit head getting killed.**_" The Kyubi did so, and Sauske left. _**"That smells like the one eyed pervert, better let Naruto take over for now.**_" There was a brief period of mental confusion, and the next thing Naruto knew he was over Kakashi's shoulder with the Kyubi lecturing him mentally.

"_**I'll put it this way kid, don't tell anyone about us, or else people will actually have a real reason to hate you.**_"

"Kakashi sensei…what about Sauske?" But Naruto already knew. Even without the Kyubi's following explanation, or Kakashi talking to the med team, he knew. It looked like his friend was gone for good now.

-0-0-0-0-

'So you and the Kyubi are one and the same now?" Tsunade had listened to his story, though some parts she had heard before when he had first come back. She had never suspected he had held anything back, but then again Naruto surprised people a lot.

"You're a med nin, do alternate personalities count as the same person?" Naruto had returned form his reclined position to a strait one, respecting the Hokage slightly more. "We are alternates of each other now, he can come out whenever he wants really, but usually I can stop him if need be. For instance, he wanted to come out to prove a point to you, but I stopped him because it would alert a lot of people that we are here."

"I think I understand you now. But why the secrecy, why the letter, and why the hell the dance school?" Naruto smiled again, and leaned back.

"I was just getting to that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Endnotes:

Finally, now that should clear some things up.

Most of this chapter was just changing a few things from the manga, so it should be easy enough to follow.

For the record, the single idea that spawned this whole series, was the following.

"Why is it that the Kyubi never gets control of the body in these fanfics?"

Seriously, I've seen people fuse him with Naruto all the time, but NEVER have I seen them fuse as equals, always as the Kyubi either leaving, or being shoving into some new host( sword, small/cute fox, etc). I think the Kyubi needs some love.


	4. Chapter 4

Interestingly, I accidentally posted this as a new chapter to Holiday Revelation, oops.

Well in a surprise to me, and more importantly, myself, someone has actually added my story to their favorites. All I can ask is, what is wrong with you? No offence, but seriously?

Just joking, anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 4: Things Start to Make Sense.

"I think I understand you now. But why the secrecy, why the letter, and why the hell the dance school?" Naruto smiled again, and leaned back.

"I was just getting to that. Well actually, let me start with when I left Jiraya, is that ok?" Tsunade nodded, so Naruto went back into story telling mode, and started doing just that. "Well is started with Jiraya saying…"

-0-0-0-0-

"Oi! Naruto! I'm going off to do research for a hour, try not to get abducted!" Jiraya yelled as he got up and started walking into town.

'WHAT! How can you leave me?" Naruto stopped his jutsu practice and whined. "How do you know that the Akatsuki won't come and kill little old me!" Naruto gave Jiraya the puppy dog face, but by that time Jiraya had left.

_**"Good god I'm happy he's gone. Let's stop screwing around with this jutsu and work on your other skills."**_ Naruto nodded, before doing a complete version of the jutsu Jiraya had just been trying to teach him, and sitting down to rest for a minute, though he didn't really need to at the moment.

After the mental fusion, or whatever the hell it was, Naruto found that his near boundless stamina had been replaced by godly stamina, and it usually took him pulling an all nighter of practice to really feel tired. But, sadly, that was not the only problem about the fusion.

Naruto had noticed the changes a week after he left with Jiraya. His ears seemed to be moving upward, becoming pointed, and furry, while he had major lower back pains. He found out, in a rather embarrassing way, he was growing a tail.

After the screaming, fainting, and Kyubi taking over so the old pervert didn't need to take him out of a toilet, he started coming to grips with the concept.

_-_Flashback-

"_What the hell is going on Kyubi! You never said I'd grow a god damned tail!" _Naruto was running besides Jiraya, trying to make good time to the next town. But mentally, he was arguing with his new "soul mate".

_**"Well we fused you baka, what did you expect, no side effects? I mean, I even said that there would be many benefits, just because I didn't mention your ears becoming fox ears or you growing a tail out your ass, doesn't mean it wouldn't happen. You should've asked about the effects after the battle with Emo-teme."**_

_"Stop trying to pin this on me just because it is my fault! Just tell me how to fix the problem!"_

_**"It is easy, kinda. If you just use henge, then some people, such as the Sannin, the emo moron, his brother, and your pirate friend, will know you are using one. That and every member of the shiny eye clan will be able to see through it." **_Even though the Kyubi had no idea of the names of the people he was talking about, he still used his little joke-names as if they were the real ones.

_"So that is Jiraya, Tsunade, Mr. Gay Snake man, the precious village emo, an s rank missing nin that is with an evil organization to kill me, and um, no clue who you mean by pirate, and all of the Hyugas. That isn't too many people."_

_**"Idiot! The village leader, your teacher, your biggest foe, and your arch nemisis aren't people your want to be showing signs of me too! And how can you not know Mr. Pirate? He is that one perverted man that ass raped you, wears an eye patch, and is always late to everything! As for the Hyuginias, or whatever you called them, they are the most influential clan in the village! If they think you are suddenly more foxy then normal, and god forbid hiding it, they will get a lynch mob started."**_

"Sensei, what does lynch mean?" Naruto asked Jiraya the question, because any answer from the fox would be confusing and annoying.

"It is a mob beating the shit out of someone, usually including killing them and or hanging their bodies off of trees, why do you ask?" Jiraya looked at Naruto with a somewhat confused look. Lynching wasn't something he expected to teach someone.

"Just curious." Jiraya rolled his eyes, "_Youth today. All I was curious about when I was young were women, and wondering why Tsunade didn't have a chest yet."_

_" Ok Kyubi, ignoring your description of Kakashi, what do you suggest?"_

_"__**Well, I know an advanced version of Henge we could use. It is more or less the same thing, just better at hiding it. Next time we stop, I'll help you get through it.**_"

-End flashback-

Naruto got up, and prepared himself for his training. He started to walk out a little from camp, but stopped when he heard something. Trying not to draw attention he spun around and went into camp. _"Did you hear that Kyubi?"_

_**"Yah, sounded like a cloak getting caught on a branch for a second.**_"

"_And you know that sound so well, how? Did you have a huge fox cape or something?"_

_"__**Shut up! It is most likely those cloak wearing nut jobs, the A-cat-sumo or whatever. They're best position would be in those woods over there, so let's assume that they are over there. You think we can hold them off?"**_

_"No, but I don't think Jiraya would get here in time if I tried to call him. What should I do?"_

_**"Well kid, here is how I see it. I used to know some people back when I was not quite as evil, and they owe me favors, so I'd say ditch Jiraya and go to them. This way, they can't just follow the trail of nose blood to find you! If you stay with him, your chances of being found go up since he is so well known. But if you go away, use that improved henge to hide yourself, you could get stronger without any interruptions. Just think, a teacher that doesn't take voyeurism breaks!"**_

_"How can I be sure that this isn't an excuse to get me killed and you leave my body." _

_**"You don't, but my plan as of know includes lighting a forest fire, annoying the hell out of an evil organization, and meeting a ninja who could probably beat the shit out of me at my full power."**_

_"I'm in, what do we do?"_

-0-0-0-0-

Itachi Uchiha calmly watched the target from the trees. He had almost went into their trap in the field, but no such luck. He appeared to be standing, staring into space in thought. Itachi made several gestures to his partner, Kisame who started making gestures back. They continued to bicker in their little gesture language, when Naruto started moving toward them.

Immediately stopping, the duo watched him get closer. Had he seen them? Itachi's hand slipped into his cloak, gripping his weapon of choice. (starting said song playing might not be a bad idea, stuff will be blowing up soon.)

But Naruto continued into the forest, not even looking up as he crossed under them. Kisame looked over at Itachi, shrugged, and gave pursuit in the canopy. Itachi, taking his hand out of his cloak followed.

Several minutes in, Naruto came to a stop in the middle of a field. "Come out you two! I know you're there!" Itachi gave a wordless nod to Kisame, and the pair dropped into the clearing.

"So, you decided to come quietly brat. Good choice." Kisame smiled, showing all his sharp teeth at the youth. "Don't you think that shows great brains Itachi?"

"Yes indeed Kisame, it does." Itachi looked blankly at Naruto, "A little too smart for our prey here."

Naruto opened his mouth to yell at them, but cut himself off. "See Itachi, he knows his place. _Below_ us."

"No." The words were low, solemn, and almost actually scared the Uchiha prodigy. "I won't be coming with you."

"Then why did you bother coming here brat, back there you had the home ground advantage?"

"So I could do this."

"Itachi's Sharingan blurred as he copied the signs Naruto made. "_Seems like some fire jutsu, but why would that work on us?"_ Naruto finished his seals and trust his hands toward them. Itachi copied him movements, getting between him and Kisame.

Nothing happened. Itachi looked at the boy, who for some reason seemed quite pleased "_What is he, aw fu…" _

"Kisame! Move!" Itachi jumped out of the way, as a huge fireball smashed into the ground that he had just been standing on a second before. Kisame hadn't gotten out of the way in time, and was sent backward by the explosion.

Itachi started toward Naruto, but he had already started him new seals. "You want to play with fire? Here is your fire!" Itachi's hand became enveloped in dark flame as he appeared right in front of Naruto. Less then a second before his hand shot forward, dealing a winning hit unto Naruto, all hell broke lose.

The ground rumbled, sending Itachi's hand off target, barely hitting Naruto's arm. Naruto just smiled as the arm just healed itself up. "I'm going to make this place go boom now, see yah." Naruto started laughing as fire started bursting out of the ground, sending heat, molten rock, and more fire all over the area. Itachi jumped back to avoid the deadly flames.

"_No, damn it, we can't lose the Kyubi!" _from behind a blast of water shot toward Naruto, pegging him and sending him into a tree. Kisame smirked, "Go boom my ass, this little fire storm is nothing."

Naruto slowly rose off the ground, once again putting on his foxy grin. "Well then, I guess it is time for the big one." A blur of hand seals started. Itachi, not even bothering to try and copy them, threw two kunai, and quickly shadow cloned them into fifty.

As the bladed projectiles came close to Naruto, he let out a scream, and fire shot out of his body. In fact, think ground zero of a small bomb here. The pair of missing nin jumped back as fast as they could, barely getting out of rang in time, but what remained made them grown in agony.

Clones. Freaking shadow clones. "Little brat must've put them in after his flame passed the place they would come in." Suddenly, without warning, the clones ran in every direction. "Shit Itachi, get that halve, I'll get this half!"

But even those two could get all of them. Itachi cursed before yelling to Kisame. "Quick, let's get out of here before Jiraya comes back." Kisame nodded, and they both left.

Less then ten seconds after they left, Jiraya arrived. "No, aw shit." He looked around, calling out for hours. Nothing.

"God damn it, I screwed up big time.' Jiraya looked up to the sky, sing the sun as an excuse for tears to start forming. _"Naruto…_"

But little did he, or Kisame and Itachi know, a small, woodland creature was getting it's ass away from that area as soon as possible. The creature smirked in a way only cute fuzzy things can, (aka evilly) and in it's own, squeaky language, said,

"Free."

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm seeing a lot of fire jutsu here, and last I heard you didn't use any."

"Well to be fair Tsunade, the only Jutsu's I knew before I left with Jiraya were bunshin, henge, and rasengan. Kakashi didn't really teach much jutsu, and the academy was more basic fighting skills." Naruto was still leaning back, hoping for this interruption to end soon so he could get back he his story of pure awesome.

"So who taught you all those then? Jiraya said he'd only managed to teach you four Jutsu's before you left."

"Five. I knew the one he thought he didn't finish the day I left. But either way, I don't technically know any fire Jutsu's either."

Tsunade looked at him blankly for a minute, and sighed. "So how much of your little story was a lie then? How did you really escape?"

"I said I knew no fire _Jutsu's_ Didn't say I didn't know something better." Naruto smiled, and held his hand up. In the blink of an eye, it was on fire.

Tsunade flinched, before reaching for something to put out the flames, but in front of her eyes, it went out, leaving Naruto and his cloths unharmed. "Explain. Then explain how that isn't a jutsu."

"Well, literally, a jutsu is a skill using you charka to create something, such as fire, and do shit with it. None of my attacks work like that. It is a little complicated, and I guess I forgot to go over it before, so…"

-0-0-0-0-

_Some random campsite of Jiraya and Naruto_

Naruto lay down on the ground in his sleeping bag, having a heated discussion with the Kyubi.

"_What the hell is wrong with my jacket! It kicks more ass then Chuck Norris!"_

_**"You wear it all the freaking time! You don't usually wear heavy winter coats in the summer idiot! What is so great about it anyway? It is just a coat, and it's color makes it suck even more."**_

_**"**__Don't diss orange you furry bastard! And for your knowledge, I keep lots of stuff in that coat! Like weapons, some granola bars, some first aid shit, the works. And anyway, I'm always cold, so I always wear it."_

_**"For Agni's sake! How can you still be cold! What are you, a polar bear?"**_

_ "No, just cold."_

The Kyubi sighed, and thought of a possible explanation. Suddenly, the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. That is to say, not very painfully and breaking several bones in the process, the other way.

_**"Kid, does it always seem to you that you should be hotter then you are, and that you are missing a part of your soul?:**_

_**"**__Um… weird wording, but I guess. Why?"_

_"__**Because I can fix the problem. You know how you have a summoning project with the frogs?"**_

_**"**__Yah, kinda hard to forgot getting pushed off a cliff. Your point?"_

_"__**Well kid, you had to sign a legally binding contract with the Toad boss, right? Now what I am going to tell you about is how to get yourself a contract with the boss of fire! Doesn't that kick ass!"**_

_"Sounds like BS, what are you going to say next, that you're going to give me the contract to summon foxes, I really have a kick ass bloodline limit in my eyes that is superior to both the Sharingan and the Byakugan combined, or who knows, maybe the Yondiame is my dad!" _

_**"Sorry, but that sounds like BS to even me! But don't diss contracts with gods, they help in the long run. So yes or no?"**_

_"sure, let's see if your stupid little drug induced made up contract really works. When can we work on it?"_

_**"Don't take that tone of thought with me! We'll ask for some free time at the next town, we can slip away and do it then.**_**"**

-0-0-0-0-

_Next town_

"I can't believe you talked me into this." After getting the free time from Jiraya, Naruto was ordered to buy several things from various stores. "I mean, how are a ladle, butter, and this other crap going to help me!"

"_**Naruto, were you ever taught any religion when you were young?"**_

"Ummm, back in the orphanage, the people in charge would read bible sermons, mostly about killing evil things, why?"

"_**It explains your lack of knowledge, but even if you had any knowledge of the proper religion, not all of the religion is right. No religion is completely right, you have to find the certain bits of each that are true. For instance, the ceremony of prayer to Agni outlined in the Ramayana is correct, and using it, we can meet the god of flame."**_

"Agni? Sounds like some pagan god." Naruto flinched as the Kyubi started yelling at him about religious tolerance, and quickly proceeded with the ceremony. Then he waited. "What now you fox bastard?"

"_**Wait.**_ _**And give me control when I ask for it, I'll need to explain shit to him.**_"

Suddenly, the fire Naruto had lit rose to life, reforming itself into a face. Well, scratch that, two faces, both red, and with black eyes and hair.

"_What did I say about Pagan! Only Pagan gods have two heads!"_

"Who has summoned me?" The first head spoke, with the other head nodding in agreement to the question.

"_**Just say as I tell you kid."**__ "Ok."_

"Great Agni, god of Fire and sacrifices, can I please has a tiny part of your power as your earthly representative?"

The two faces looked at him in shock, before the second answered. "It is true, we have been without an avatar for a long time, but why choose you?"

Before the Kyubi could tell him what to say, Naruto asked his own stupid question. "Avatar, isn't that some stupid TV show?" The flames that formed the heads suddenly grew to three times the size, burning Naruto and causing him to go backward.

"DAMN THAT SHOW! TAKING OUR WORD AND MAKING IT MEAN COMPLETE AND UDDER SHIT! Calming down, the heads returned to normal size. "No, in reality, it doesn't. I just means our earthly form and representative."

"Weird, wonder why they used that as their great word of choice." Naruto shrugged, finally letting the now scared shitless Kyubi take control and talk. "**You should choose him because your last Avatar is within him**."

Both heads seemed startled, become once more calming down. "Oh, you. Didn't you die, like, twice?"

"**Kinda, but can you give the kid some powers, he needs all the help he can get."** Kyubi-Naruto smiled, before bowing to the god.

"We see no reason not, he shall receive the tiniest fraction of our power." With that, the heads became fire once again. Naruto slid into control of his body once again.

"Well, what now?" "_**Wait."**_

Suddenly, the fire picked up, and seemed to tip over unto Naruto. He screamed, but found no pain. His eyes widened, as the flames went into his body. "Wow."

"_**Yep! No flames can hurt you now, and with training, you can summon flames with no seals, manipulate pre existing fire, and even screw around with heat! Nothing like raising the temperature in a room twenty degrees to get someone to remove an article of clothing."**_

"_You, you pervert! How dare you say I'd do that!"_

_"__**Because you're thinking of doing it to your precious Sakura right now. But back to the current problem, while the flames do nothing to you, your clothes are still going to get destroyed. So we have to say goodbye to that coat, and get something fireproof."**_

_**"**__Did you put me through all of this just to make me get rid of that coat?"_

_**"Maybe.**_"

-0-0-0-0-

"So you now work for a god eh?" Tsunade really didn't follow much of what had happened; only that the orange eyesore was gone, and that Naruto could now make flames his bitch.

"Yah, only downside is that every now and then I have to sacrifice things to him, and that I had to do him a few favors here and there."

"Favors?" Tsunade asked. What could a human do that a God couldn't?

"Well he can't come down to earth as much as he'd like, so I has to handle things. You know, people disrespecting his alter, saying he doesn't exist, and so on."

"We still haven't gotten to your dance instruction, or why that was more important then us seeing you."

Naruto scratched his head. "Oops. Well I could give you the short version."

"Sure, you've kept me here long enough as it is."

"That dance instructor was the best damn ninja I ever met. He was strong, fast, skilled, everything. Apparently, most of dance is balance and moving the right way, same as fighting. Actually, the Hyuga style of combat is based on some dance or another."

Tsunade was stunned. When you looked at it like that, dance really was a great way to keep the body in shape. With all that running around on stage, picking up and sometimes throwing people, you'd build muscles. With the jumps and landing, you'd get balance.

"You have a point I guess Naruto, but why couldn't you tell us?" Tsunade was annoyed, he seemed to be avoiding the question for some reason. That and still hurt he hadn't told anyone.

"Well if I ever sent a letter, the Akatsuki could probably track it and reach me first. I'm still not sure if I'm good enough without letting the Kyubi get control."

"_**Smooth kid, make it seem like a bad thing I'm here.**_"

"Also, how would I have explained the Kyubi's little, um, days out? If I went back with Jiraya, he'd wonder where I went, and might not take it very well if he found out about the taking over my mind thing. I mean, back here, I can probably hide it better, big city, no one knows everyone. But if I'd shown myself earlier then I did, I'd either have been killed my the guards or have gone off with Jiraya again."

"Well yes, because he wanted you powerful for the deadline of Sauske being taken over. Which you missed by the way."

"What part of really powerful ninja that owed my other half favors didn't you get?" Said Naruto, going for full sarcasm now. " The first was repaid by him teaching me, and second by beating the shit out of Orochimaru and making sure Sauske wasn't close enough."

"So that was him?" Tsunade scowled, and muttered to herself, "Guess I owe him that money…"

"So am I completely reinstated?" Naruto asked, sitting his chair back down from its leaning position. "Can I go back to doing missions and all that jazz?"

Tsunade smiled, and handed him a form. "Yah, you are once again completely legal. But put off announcing yourself yet, we are going to tell the village in a few days so that they calm down a little. Apparently the shadow clone attack made them, off edge."

"Attack my ass! If anyone took damage from that, it was me! You have nay idea how much charka that took?"

"Do I care?" Tsunade checked her clock and sighed. "I have to finish up some stuff, so can we finish this conversation tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled, "Sure." He re-henged, and walked out the door.

-0-0-0-0-

Endnotes (you might want to actually read these)

LONG!

Either way, that chapter was been bottled up in my mind for a while now. The whole concept of Naruto transforming into a squirrel just makes me laugh my ass off. That and making fun of a whole lot of other fanfics, way to many go along the " fox summoning contract, new eyes, bloodline limit, Yondiamedaddy" thing.

In other news, Agni is indeed the god of fire and sacrifices in general in Vedic religions. I wikipidia'd him for his appearance, and got the two head thing.

Don't remember that being in the Ramayana when I read it.

But back to the point, most of the religious stuff in the chapter was right. The word **avatar** was form the Hindu religion, with an avatar being the main character of their two biggest holy books.

While some of you are wondering _why_ exactly I put all this fun religious stuff in, you must realize that by all logic, most holiday fics do the same thing. That is right, any fic that involves Christmas, Halloween, valentines day, Easter, etc, is pro Christian. On top of that, people have screwed around with the Japanese folk lore all the time for these fics. Therefore, I feel no shame in changing a few concepts (not in this chapter, this chapter was mostly religious concepts.)

What I did change however is the way you are an avatar. In the actual books, you are actually the god, born into a human body, without any knowledge of your god-ness. As an example, in the Ramayana, Rama was the avatar of Vishnu (seventh I think) and as such, the god was him, and he was the god. In the case of this story, that will instead be that they merely represent the god, kinda like a proxy.

For those of the actual faith that I am using as a basis, don't hurt me. I mean no disrespect. Any flames saying things along the line of "Sux0r! U 1S wr0ng!" Will be ignored.

Besides for that note, R & R.


	5. Chapter 5

MWHAHAHA! I return! After 2 long weeks of cousin-visiting, 3 weeks of summer camp(it was a writing class, but once again my cousin was there), 1 week in Maine, and 1 week with no reliable internet, it is time. I. AM. BACK. BABY!

I hope those writing class thingies help!

On with the story!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, checking to see if he was fully prepared. He reached into his jacket, and padded it down.

"Let's see, needles with explosive tags, check. Three spare kunai, check. Trip wire, check. Knock out drugs, check. Wallet, check." He checked his legs. "Shuriken, check. Two main kunai check." He moved his hands up to his upper arms. "Explosive tagged kunai, check. Notepad, check." He smiled, and put his hands behind his head. "All check! Time to go!" Naruto henged into a random new form, and then left the building. Tsunade had talked to him some more this morning, and he had been told to lay low for two more days, when she would officially announce his return. Her exact words had been, "Don't do something stupid and tell everyone."

"_**Oh well, it's not like you are actually going to walk up and talk to anyone."**_ Naruto smirked, and grabbed a small package he had prepared the night before, and walked off. Now just to find the complex.

-0-0-0-0-

Hyuga Neji sat in meditation in the branch family dojo. He usually would sit in meditation after waking up in the morning, thinking about whatever he thought about. Today's thoughts had led towards the village, and the changes that had happened recently. A lot had changed in the last few years, most of all changes with the people.

For one, all had become at least Chunin, all much better then before. It seemed to him that everything changed once Sauske and Naruto left. It had shocked him that Sauske left, but even more when Naruto disappeared. Then again, Hinata didn't sleep for a week after that, causing her to look like a female Gaara for a while. Neji smirked at the amusing image he had created in his mind, before continuing in his thought.

While he didn't usually hang out with everyone, TenTen would rattle on about the ones he didn't. On the subject of his team, it had gotten much better. At first, he had assumed that the only people in his team that were any good were himself and Gai sensei. But then Lee had shown an amount of ability that could stand up to Neji's skills, and TenTen had taken her mastery of weapons to a whole new level. Each one was good, each one was powerful, each one deadly.

But it wasn't only his team that had gained that power, all of the rookie nine had become powerful just as they had. The Ino girl, who he had originally assumed was just an annoying bitch, was now looking into creating new Jutsu's, expanding the skills learnable by the Leaf ninja. Shikamaru was a master tactician, and was called in by the Hokage every few day. And Choji, who he had thought was a big fat guy, was now well known for his great strength. Kiba, and therefore Akamaru, had gained a mastery of their senses that even the great Kakashi couldn't compare. And the creepy bug dude, um, Shiba, Shati, Shino, that was it…no clue what happened to him… that got him to Hinata.

She had grew in leaps and bounds, and Neji felt a sense of pride in the fact he had helped it happen. A week after Naruto had left, Hinata had asked Neji if she could practice with some members of the branch house in her spare time. Neji had been taken aback, but she had quickly explained herself, playing with her fingers. Any time she trained with the main family, she was beaten just as badly as she would probably be here, but there she was verbally assaulted as well. At least in the branch house, she wouldn't get abused as much.

Neji, after a minute, agreed, and arranged someone to help her. After only a month, Hinata had raised her skills to what Neji had been when Sauske left. In fact, she was currently on a B ranked mission with her team. Neji had attributed this to her learning the great secret of the Hyuga.

-Flashback-

"Um, sensei?" Hinata was panting, having just spared with one of the branch member elders. "Those two over there, I've only seen Neji and father fight like that, how are they so good?" The elder looked at her for a few seconds, and then started laughing. "I, I'm sorry Sensei! I didn't mean to offend!"

"It isn't that child, it is just that it should be obvious. Why would the branch house be trusted with protecting the main family if we were weaker? We merely give off the illusion that we are weaker to make the main. For instance, Neji was suppose to take a lose against you in the Chunin examine, but he ignored that order. Now, you may also have noticed that your skills have been improving since you trained with us? Do you know why that is?

"No, I don't…"

"You see, the main branch trains it's new members' one on one. This helps them move at a better pace, but they still all train in the same way. No variation, just charka control, gentle fist, control, fist. No change from child to child. Also, in their training for situations they might come across, it usually comes down to two things. Run up to enemy, hit with gentle fist. It never takes into effect that the idea won't work or a situation where the user has no charka.

We in the branch family train one on one, but we train other things. We alter the method to what they work best with. Lectures, displays using clones, written out, pictures, whatever works best. We train them in a variety of Jutsu's, and a secondary fighting style in case of charka outage. We train our members better, we train them in different situations, we train them longer, we train them differently. Do you understand?"

"Yes sensei."

-End Flashback-

"Um, Neji?" Neji flinched, and then opened his eyes. Standing at the door was a young member of the branch family, holding a small package. "A man came ten minutes ago and asked to deliver this to you." Neji thanked the child, and took the package. He placed it besides himself, and tried to return to his thoughts. After five minutes, he sighed and stopped.

"Can't regain my concentration, oh well, guess I'll be a little early to training with Gai-sensei." Neji put the package in his pouch and went off. He arrived at the training area, and waited. "Am I that early?" he said to no one in particular. He looked up at the sun. "Hmm, it is twenty minutes until I usually arrive." He decided to fill up that time with opening the package. He took out a kunai, and cut the package open, making the envelope fall out. "Who puts an envelope in a package?" Neji picked up the envelope, opened it, and started reading. He reread it.

"Hey Neji, how you doing? Why are you shaking like that? You have a fever" She started to put her hand on his head, but he knocked it away, and looked up at TenTen, putting the paper in his pocket.

"TenTen, could you tell Gai I need to take the day off. Thank you." Neji said softly, before starting to leave.

"Wait! Neji!" TenTen yelled at him, but he sped up and then _ninja vanished_ in a poof. "Crap. What could make Neji shake like that…?"

Neji meanwhile was moving closer and closer to where the note specified, different thoughts zooming through his head. _"Is this real? It has to be fake, but who else heard me say that to him? How did he get back? Why is he contacting me?" _He looked once againat the note.

_Dear Neji,_

_Hello, if has been a long time since I saw you last, and I think I need you help in something. If you don't want to help, just stop reading right now. The fact is that you are the only one I think can help me right now, I'd ask Hinata, but she seems unable to even talk most of the time, let alone teach me. If you are wondering who this is, I can't say, but let me say this, you once told me my eyes were better than yours._

-0-0-0-0-

"Naruto!" Neji jumped down into the meadow, and looked at the ninja sitting against the tree. "Is that you?"

Naruto smiled, and un-henged to his normal self. "Been a while, hasn't it?" Naruto stood up and walked toward Neji.

"Last I heard you were a missing-nin, if you get any closer I will be forced to fight you." Neji slid into an offensive position.

"Tsunade is figuring it out; don't worry. She said that she would announce it in two days, so I can't help you there. But let's just say that the paperwork was never filed correctly. You must be wondering what I needed you to help me with." Neji nodded, only letting his guard down only a little. "Well it is simple."

"You see, I recently have been learning several new skills, and I need a new fighting style to use those skills with The thing is, the Hyuga style fit right into the idea I wanted, and since I had learned some of the style from watching you, I kinda thought learning a little more of it would help." It took Neji a second, but then he snapped out of it.

"You expect me to give away my family's fighting style, something closely guarded and secret, just because you ask me to?" Naruto nodded. "You have got to be kidding, but it is true. Only you would ask something as stupid as that."

"I resent that, but it won't technically be you family style. I don't have your eyes, and I don't have your control, so I won't be using it as it was intended anyway. Anyway, after I learn it, I'll be combining it with some other fighting skills I picked up. I can pull off some of it already, so it isn't complete theft."

Neji looked at Naruto. His first instinct was to reject the offer, but then the thought occurred to him, what did it matter? Without the control, the style really didn't help much at all. "But what skill would possibly work with the style?"

Naruto gave a foxy grin, and sent a brief stream of fire out of his hand. "This"

-0-0-0-0-

It was later, well past sundown, the two teen stood facing each other, panting. They had worked all day, with the exception of thirty minutes of lunch. Neji eased himself out of his stance, and wiped the sweat off of his face. Naruto was panting a little, but no sweat was visible on him. "I think we are down here." Naruto blinked a few times.

"What? But you are still so much better then me at it, and we didn't go over the _Kaiten_!" Naruto was shaking his fist at Neji, who just smiled.

"Put me beating you down to experience, you know the stuff, you just need to train more with it, and get used to it. And the Kaiten is just spinning around like a top and letting off charka from all of your chakra points. I don't know how flame works, and you aren't working with chakra, so I don't know what to tell you. Unless of course, you can't spin in a circle." Naruto growled, and then folded his arms and turned around.

"So that's all you can help me with?" Naruto turned back around, and looked at Neji.

"About so. I have to return home, I am sorry." Naruto nodded at Neji, who then started to return home."

"Wait just a minute Neji, I have a question." Neji stopped, and looked back at Naruto.

"What is it?" Neji looked at him inquisitively,

"It's just, when you activate your Byakugan, and you close your' eyes, can you still see all around you as if they were open?"

Neji looked at him blankly, confused. "Is that really your question?" Naruto nodded. Neji put him chin in his palm and thought. "I can't remember, and I don't think I have the strength to get back home at a reasonable hour and use the Byakugan a lot." Naruto shrugged, and started back to his hotel. Neji followed his example.

On the way in, he bumped into Hiashi, literally. "I am sorry Lord Hiashi, I wasn't watching where I was going." Hiashi nodded at him, recollected the papers he was holding, and started off toward the main family's complex. "Just a moment sir…" Hiashi stopped and looked over to him. "Can a Hyuga still use the 360 degrees vision with their eyes closed? " Hiashi stopped, and dropped the papers again.

"Who put that thought into you head." Hiashi spoke in a low voice, lower, and crueler than any Neji had heard before, an aura of anger spreading out of him. "Who asked you that?"

Neji looked at him in alarm, taking a step backward. "No one, I was just curious…" Hiashi sped forward and picked up Neji by his collar.

"WHO PUT THOSE IDEAS INTO YOUR HEAD!" Hiashi swung his hand back, chakra glowing around his hand, his Byakugan eyes blazing, and cold sweat coming down his forehead.

"It, it was Naruto, he returned…" Neji was scared. Only when he had been fighting that spider freak from the Sound had he felt this close to death, he was too weak to resist.

Hiashi dropped Neji on the ground, panting. "Let me make this clear!" The other branch members who were watching all swerved their eyes from Neji laying on the ground in pain, to Hiashi standing up in fury. "No member of the branch shall talk to this Naruto, except if forced in a mission, do you hear me! And no one is to talk _about_ him, except in telling other members not to talk to him, do I make myself clear!" The branch members all saluted, and Hiashi left.

"Are you ok Neji?" The same elder who had worked with Hinata kneeled down in front of him.

"Wha-what the hell just happened?" The elder looked at him, and started chuckling. "What is so funny?"

"You just sound like your cousin, that's it. Hehehe… Now let's get you to bed." Neji nodded, and was picked up by the elder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And so another chapter is finished, it's been a while, so sorry for getting your hopes up. Anyway, this chapter sets very little in motion for latter, save for the Hyuga thing, which isn't really important until later, and even then, not very important.

At my camp I took a writing course, in which we worked on poetry, fiction, and a one act play. During the random ass moments of boredom, I outlined the rest of the story, so I should have a small idea of what is happening next. One thing I know is happening is Naruto re-taking the Chunin examine. I have two ideas for tests, but if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to submit them. It won't happen for a few chapters, so you have time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again good reader! How are you doing? School has started, so I have more time to think and write, (don't ask) so chapters should be _slightly_ more often now. Fun eh?

Anyway, here is the next chapter of my epic story, MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas, so in short he storyline, and the few weird ass concepts I threw in.

Reunion

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi walked up to the Hokage's office, looking up from his book to nod at the two guards. He gave himself a once over before knocking "Come in Kakashi, you're late already." Kakashi put away his book, and walked in. Tsunade was sitting at her desk and a representative from the council was seated to her left. "Sit down Kakashi." He did so.

"Now Kakashi, do you have any idea why we have called you here tonight?" Kakashi looked upward to think. _"Let's see, could she have found out about that, nah, I covered my tracks, and that monk wouldn't have said anything, so probably just a mission._"

"I have no idea Hokage-sama, would you please inform me?" Tsunade reached across her desk and handed a form to Kakashi. He picked it up, and glanced over it. He got to the end before looking up. "You want me to lead another group? I thought I screwed up the last one I led. Or is this an exercise to know where the next traitor is coming from?" Tsunade smacked her head, before telling him to reread it, fully this time.

"Ok, um let's see, lead group, yatta yatta yatta, commander of equals, blah blah blah, Sakura and Na… what? I'm getting back Sakura? That is odd you'd think that wouldn't work without Naruto or Saus…" Kakashi finished reading the sentence he had stopped on. "Sakura and Naruto… Well that explains it. So when do I start?"

Tsunade looked at him with surprise; the council representative took her chance and interrupted the conversation. "So you knew he was coming back! You helped him in didn't you? Admit it!" Kakashi looked up at the representative blankly, and then spoke.

"Well, with the exception of Sakura and Sauske, the only ninja who got a good look at Haku or Zabuza at our fight, whom I encountered clones of, was Naruto. That is of course ignoring the fact that only someone like him would be able to use that many clones in the first place. Anyway, shouldn't a ninja not show any emotions?" The council rep. sat down, glaring at Kakashi as she scribbled notes. "So… as said, when do I start?"

"We are announcing Naruto's return tomorrow, so you can start with them the day after. When should I tell them to be ready?"

"Tell them at eight o'clock in the morning." Kakashi grinned under his mask, time for the bell test to make its return. His ear twitched, he thought for a second he could hear something outside.

"Ok, and remember, tell no one…" It was at that point that Hyuga Hiashi burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama! I need to have a word with you!" He was breathless, breathing fast, flustered, and pissed. "That monster you have let back into the village has already caused problems!" Tsunade sighed.

"You know, I didn't expect this from you Hiashi, maybe one of the other council members, but not you. Hell, you even voted him back into the village." Tsunade glared at him. "But I won't let you pin some trumped up charge on him just because of what is in his stomach." The Hyuga clan leader was now shaking, his face red.

"Nothing is trumped up! I have very good reason to believe he has stolen information of the highest importance from my clan!"

"Really? Already? How'd he do that exactly? Did he just so happen to find a scroll titled "_The Hyuga Clan for Dummies _lying around?_"_

"No! I think he might know just what our clan has been protecting for generations now! The secret!"

Tsunade, now interested, sat up. "Secret?"

"Our eyes damn it, our eyes."

Tsunade was taken aback. The secret to the Hyuga clan's special eyes was kept secret from all outsiders, even her. It was said it was handed down from leader to leader, so how had Naruto got it? "Do you have proof of this?"

"YES! He mentioned something that relates to it to one of the branch house, who then asked me. I immediately saw what it was, and came here! We must get rid of him!" The council rep. was smiling, and giggled with glee as she wrote down the story.

"Well how do you know it was about your eyes, maybe it was just a question, can you repeat it?" Tsunade asked, now gesturing to an empty seat.

"Of course not! And give a hint to every ninja who is envious of us? We can't let him repeat it at all!" Hiashi refused the seat, still standing, and still furious.

"Well in that case, you can't do anything." The people in the room all looked toward Kakashi. "You can't evict a ninja without a court order or a council degree. Being as he was let in, I assume that most of the council likes him where he is, in this village. And without giving the real evidence, you can't possibly win a fair trial. No "directly connected to this" crap is going to work." Kakashi, seeing the look in Hiashi's eyes, decided to stop talking.

"He is right Hiashi, so if you want him out convince the Council at our next meeting, of give up the information to the courts. We can't do anything else." Tsunade's outside appearance was the same as normal, slightly considerate even, but on the inside she was all smiles.

Hiashi glared at both Kakashi and Tsunade, and left the room. "This isn't the end of this!" He shouted. Kakashi shrugged, and looked back at Tsunade.

"May I go now?"

-0-0-0-0-

It had been a day since the announcement, and Sakura was still shocked.

Naruto was back.

The news was given first to the ANBU, who then went around town delivering the information to the ninja teams in town and to the various authorities and stores. This had been done at nine in the morning. By ten, over one hundred people had crowded the Hokage's office to complain, all over the same thing.

Naruto was back.

After an hour of listening to them bitch, Tsunade had announced to the crowd that unless if they had a real complaint, she would personally remove them. They were still shouting out that he was an evil being as she threw them out windows and through walls. She hadn't seen her do that since before He had left. But it didn't matter.

Naruto was back.

And now she was leaning against the log Naruto had been tied to during their test, waiting for him to arrive with Kakashi.

Yes, Kakashi was there before he was.

"Are you sure he is coming?" Sakura asked, looking up toward the lazy ninja perched in a tree on the other side of the field. "It's been thirty minutes since he should have been here."

"Well since he knows me, he might not be coming yet." Kakashi sighed, sometimes his tardiness was problematic. "How about we start and then he can go at it by himself?" Kakashi blushed after hearing that, no matter how innocent his intentions were, that sounded wrong.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura stood up and put her gloves on. "Time to show you I'm not the little girl that needs protection anymore."

Kakashi jumped down from his branch, put his book away and lifted his headband. "Ready when you are."

And so an epic battle began.

-0-0-Several hours later-0-0-

Sakura and Kakashi were facing each other, panting, sweat coming down their foreheads. Both were covered in mild scratches and cuts, and Kakashi had a bandaged gash running up his lower left arm. Sakura smiled, she had worn him out, and it was time to finish him. She ran forward, drawing two kunai as the distance between them lowered.

Kakashi jumped backwards, taking out several shuriken and throwing them at the kodachi. Sakura threw her kunai at her opponent, before slamming her fist into the ground, creating a mighty earthen shield, which she followed up with a spinning kick, sending the chunk hurtling toward her Sensei. Kakashi smirked, before jumping toward the rock. Using it as a spring board, he got into a jumping position, and started to extend his legs.

That was when the explosive tag went off. Kakashi was sent flying toward the smiling Sakura, whose hand leapt forward, grabbing the bell tied to his jacket as he fell. Kakashi, coughing, rose up against a nearby tree.

"Very good, using the rock both as a shield and as prevention for my vision was truly genius." Kakashi continued to catch his breath as Sakura came over and started to heal his wounds. "I'd say that once you finish your training, you'll be able to take on one of the Sanin with little problem."

"Thanks a lot Sensei, but do you think you can take on Naruto in this state?" Kakashi's face contorted into one of sudden understanding.

"Ah crap, let's hope he got the day wrong or something, cause I don't think a solider pill will get me up enough." Just as he said that, an orange blur jumped out of the foliage. "Why speak of the devil, hello Naruto." Had Kakashi been in a better state of might, (AKA not just having gotten he shit beaten out of him) he would have noticed he had once again invoked Murphy's law.

Sakura turned from her healing to see Naruto, standing just ten feet away, grinning broadly at the two of them. "Started without me eh?" Several veins started to pop out of Sakura's head, and she ran up and socked Naruto in the jaw.

"YOU COLOR BLIND PIECE OF BLOND CRAP! YOU VANISH FOR ALL OF THESE YEARS AND THAT IS WHAT YOU SAY!" The noise was so loud that it must have messed up Kakashi's sense of vision, for he was almost sure he has seen another Sakura next to the one in front of him, bitching just as loudly. Naruto was now sprawled on the ground twenty feet away, his arm at an odd angle and his eyes just little spirals. Sakura, realizing what she had just down ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry! Let me get that for you." But before she could reset the bone or heal the wound at all, there was a soft crack and it went back to its normal position. A second after, Naruto jumped up.

"No problem, so how's it going?" Sakura's fist instinctively rose up to hit him again, but she stopped herself.

"How about you debate those things after _you_" Kakashi pointed to Sakura, "finish healing me, and _you_," pointing at Naruto, "explain why you are late and finish this test." Sakura blushed, and went over to finish healing Kakashi. Naruto just smiled and began his story.

"Well, you see, it started at 5 this morning when I was attacked in bed by a hoard of electric rodents, which were trying to trap me in a red and white ball or sorts, and then after I evaded those, a weird pink-ish purple floating cat thing came over and poked my nose…

-0-0-ten minutes later-0-0-

"…And that is why you should never trust people who are named after colors! Any questions?" Kakashi sighed, and cracked his neck.

"I get the point Naruto, and I am also somewhat tired, so let's make this quick." Kakashi tied a new bell to his jacked, and Naruto nodded. The two faced off, Kakashi slipping into a defensive stance, while Naruto got into a stance very familiar to Kakashi.

"I see that when Hiashi was bitching about you stealing family secrets he wasn't kidding Naruto." Naruto looked at him with alarm. _"Who the hell is Hiashi?_"

"_**It is the leader of the shiny eye people nit-wit.**_" The Kyubi answered mentally, causing Naruto to nod in acknowledgment, and slip back into his stance. "I don't know what you are talking about Kakashi, I thought you wanted this to be over with, so shall I start?"

Kakashi nodded. "Let's do this." Naruto ran toward him, his arms blurring into the normal positions for a Hyuga opening strike. Kakashi, familiar with the style, moved his arms into position, intent on keeping Naruto's hands well away form his skin. The four arms met in a flash of flame, as a second before they touched Naruto released bursts of fire from his arms. Kakashi, taken aback took a step back, and the battle continued.

Naruto gracefully, with a small amount of uncertainty, pushed the attack, sending bursts of flame toward Kakashi with each trust, each kick surrounded by fire, each chop filled with heat. Kakashi ended up jumping back into the forest and unto a tree, and started pummeling Naruto with kunai and shuriken. Naruto smirked, and jumped back.

"Catch pirate man!" Naruto threw two throwing knives at Kakashi who, noticing the explosive tags attached threw his own projectiles at them. They exploded, and that is when Naruto's hand shot forward. Kakashi looked puzzled, but didn't have the chance for long.

As soon as Naruto's hands went forward, the flames from the throwing knives, now like long serpents, followed. Kakashi jumped to the side, but Naruto spun his arms, following his moves. Kakashi danced around the flames, as Naruto's arms spun and moved with the flames, sending them around and toward him. Kakashi, seeing that avoiding the attack wouldn't work forever, thought out some possibilities. _"Okay, 1, I use a water jutsu, but with the lake so far away I'd have to take off my mask. 2, I attack him directly. 3, I go into the forest and hide, he wouldn't start a forest fire just to hit me._" Kakashi, deciding on option 2, jumped forward toward the startled Naruto, who hadn't thought of this.

"_**Drop those flames and send out new ones! Quick!"**_ The Kyubi roared, and send Naruto out of his trance. Once again sending his armed forward, Naruto shot two small streams of fire from his wrist, as the two serpents of fire dissipated. Kakashi flipped over them, and hit Naruto hard in the chest. Kakashi, now depending on option 3, leapt back into the forest and hid, hoping to recuperate some.

"You brought this on yourself sensei." Naruto formed two clones, which formed a triangle formation, with the real Naruto at the back, holding his hand together to his side. Kakashi looked on in wonder as Naruto formed the Rasengan. Kakashi had never seen Naruto make one, but believed from what he had heard he needed a clone to help.

"Naruto, are you sure you can use that without killed me? I know I said last time that you should attack as if you were going to kill, but I don't have a death wish." In case Naruto wouldn't listen, Kakashi got prepared to use the Chidori.

"Who ever said I'd use that? Naruto smiled as a complete Rasengan now floated an inch above his hand. His two clones each faced each other from about five feat away, their arms in each forming a half orb. Flames spurted out of their hands, crating a constant line of flame in between them. The real Naruto smiled, before rushing forward, Rasengan in hand. "Spiraling Flame Shot!" The orb met the fire, and all hell broke lose.

Now when you release a Rasengan, it forms a mini tornado what goes on for about twenty feet. When you put a large about of fire into it, you get a flaming tornado.

Kakashi's open eye widened as the flames met the forest, and the leaves started to light up, falling to the ground as they burnt to ash. Smoke and flame drawing nearer, Kakashi went back into the forest, using a round about route to get closer to the lake. As he jumped out of hiding he blurred through hand signs. "Water Release, Water Dragon Blast Technique!" A dragon of cold water rose from the depths of the lake and flew forward into the forest, dousing the flame Naruto had made. Looking around, Kakashi couldn't see his opponent. Finally, he saw the boy walk, smiling broadly, into the field. "Ready to finish this Naruto?" "Already did Sensei!" Naruto rose his hand, revealing a bell. "You see, all those flames damaged the string, and then you got it caught on a branch. But I'm sure you would've done better if you hadn't tired yourself out fighting Sakura here." Naruto tossed the bell back to Kakashi, who caught it and threw it back. "Keep it, you deserve it, tired or not, beating me is no easy feat. I'd say that at my full strength, you'd only be a little more powerful than me." Kakashi smiled. "It appears, just as Tsunade thought, that you both are ready to be on Jonin level missions with me. As of now, we are once again Team 7, but now as equals, not as leader and followers." Naruto jumped in the air, yelling out. Sakura just smiled, but her smile receded as she thought of the other member of her team, the one no longer there. Sauske… "Now as for your Chunin exam Naruto, that will be a different problem. But don't worry, we are doing our best to sort it out." Naruto stopped screaming mid jump and mis-landed, falling on his ass. "WHAT! How can't I be a Chunin! I just kicked your ass!" Naruto was now sitting on the ground, finger pointed at Kakashi's head, as if aiming at it. "Yes, hence you are allowed to go on the missions, but until you pass the test, you are still technically a Genin." Kakashi smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out." "_Hehe, this is great! You annoyed, me happy, you annoyed, all is great here!"_ Naruto Screamed and started hitting himself in the forehead. "Don't worry Naruto, it's not like you are the only one who is still Genin." Kakashi said reassuringly. Naruto looked up; a possibility of redemption had appeared. "Actually Kakashi-sensei, he is the only one who is still a Genin. All of the rookie nine and Lee's teams made Chunin since he left." Sakura added from the sidelines. "Ah damnit." -0-0-0-0- 

Now you got to see the power of Naruto's flames, which should have proved at least entertaining.

No real comments from me, though I did put a little fun hint for later in here. Adios for now.


End file.
